


Five Finger Discount

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly/Stargate
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Five Finger Discount

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[aris boch](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/aris%20boch), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [firefly/stargate](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly/stargate), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye), [kaylee/aris](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee/aris), [stargate:sg1](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/stargate:sg1)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Five Finger Discount  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom/s:** Firefly/Stargate: SG-1  
**Pairing:** Kaylee/Aris  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Another offering for Porn Battle VII, prompt:_ Kaylee/Aris Boch, laugh, fun, sweet_  
**Word Count:** 1,874

Everyone knows that a proper one-night stand always starts with a couple's eyes meeting across a crowded room at a fancy party. Where there's dancing, and fresh fruit.

In Kaylee Frye's 'verse, it usually begins with a come-hither glance across the junkyard.

Not that she minds, because some of the best lays are the frustrated mechanics trolling the scrap yards. This time's no different; she's been sent on a mission to find spare parts to keep Serenity in the air even though she's told Mal time and again that they need new this time, and she's digging through a pile of converters when she glances up to see him.

Halfway across the yard, a man built as big as Jayne is shifting a heavy piece of engine casing. He's not wearing a shirt, so Kaylee can see the play of muscles beneath bronzed and grease-smeared skin as the man heaves his armful to the side and bends down to retrieve something on the ground. _Mighty fine pigu_, Kaylee thinks to herself, wishing he'd turn around so she could see if the rest of him looks half as good as his backside does.

She almost gets her wish as he starts to turn, but the yard manager decides it's finally time to come up to her with the supply list he said he'd find an hour ago. Kaylee grits her teeth and turns it into a smile. As soon as she picks the items she wants to see, he trudges off and she looks across the yard again but the man's already gone.

When she's silently cursing her bad luck and picking through a pile of junk that particularly promising, Kaylee sees a flash of tanned skin on the periphery of her vision. Looking up, she's greeted by the sight of her mystery man examining a chipped piece of ceramic through narrowed green eyes. She takes her time looking because he's just as _swai_ as she hoped. He has scars all over and it looks like someone sure did a number on his face, judging from the chunk of flesh taken out of his left eyebrow and the thick scar on his chin, so Kaylee guesses that he likes to fight. Nothing wrong with that, though; some men are just livelier than others and this one looks to be a handful.

"If you're done staring at me," he says suddenly, still looking at the engine part, "You can tell me what you want."

The man looks up at her, and Kaylee's stomach does a few flips as his greenish gold eyes are finally resting on her face. "I ain't seen you around here before, that's all. You new to this corner of the 'verse?"

"You could say that."

"Reckon I could show you around town, if'n you want," she says, smiling big so he won't mistake her meaning.

He leans a hip against a nearby pile of scrap and looks her up and down slowly. When his eyes return to her face and he sees that she's not offended by the look-over, he smiles back and she'll be _gorramned_ if it doesn't make him look even more handsome. "I want."

"You gotta give me help cartin' all this stuff back first," she flirts. "Could be awhile."

"Good thing I can wait, then," the big man teases back.

They exchange formal introductions, and the nature of their bargain makes it okay for her to stand close to him and look at the part still in his hands. He's never seen engine parts from ceramic before, so she's more than happy to list its virtues – he listens respectfully, reminding her of why she likes to pick up men at the scrap yard. Kaylee suspects that Aris is more along the lines of being a gunhand instead of mechanic, but he seems to know his way around engine parts well enough and that's good enough for her.

The yard manager disappoints her by not having half the parts he'd said that he had, so Kaylee pays up for what she _does_ get and Aris makes it up to her the minute they go to his ship. It looks like a funny little turtle and he laughs and laughs when she tells him how cute it is.

Aris wastes no time in peeling the coverall off of her body and lifting her up on the center console, and Kaylee braces her feet on his bare shoulders as he drops to his knees in front of her. She gets a handful of his copper-colored hair and cants her hips toward him as he licks between her legs, eyes closed in bliss at the taste of her. It's been a long while since she's gotten any, and even longer since anyone did _this_ for her – for a wonder, he seems to be enjoying it just as much as she is so Kaylee guides his mouth by tugging on his hair this way and that. He finishes her off by sliding one of his long fingers up inside her, making a 'come closer' gesture with it, and Kaylee screams Tien-knows-what; to hell with whoever can hear her.

She gives as good as she's just gotten when Aris helps her down and drops his pants, swallowing all he pours into her mouth and licking her lips clean with a smile like he'd given her earlier. He finds blankets from the other compartment, shaking his head when Kaylee asks him what the raised rings on the floor are for. "Are you tired?" he asks with a lifted eyebrow, dropping the blankets on the floor.

Kaylee likes the way he walks around in front of her naked, like it doesn't matter. She also likes what he's asking. "You use that just as good as you use your tongue, I ain't never gonna be tired again," she informs him with a dirty grin that makes him smile, too. She's never been with someone as fun as he is.

Aris finds a spot on the blankets, half-sitting, and Kaylee settles on his lap. His skin is warm and smooth beneath her hands, and she kisses him eagerly as his big hands stroke her. He grows hard again quickly, much to her delight, and she finds out he's exceedingly proficient with what the Lord blessed him with. Most of the positions they end up in don't allow her to have much of a look around, but when Aris gets her on all fours Kaylee takes in the strange consoles and displays with curious eyes.

"Are you actually _looking around_ at a time like this?" he demands, not slowing up a bit.

Kaylee squeals as Aris slides an arm around her hips and tucks her up against his body. "Can't help it," she gasps back. "Never had no big _swai_ man do me in a flyin' turtle before."

He snorts out a laugh. "I'll just shove you up there so you can get a better look."

Kaylee giggles helplessly as he starts to do exactly that, retaliating by grabbing onto the blankets and shoving herself back against him. It effectively recalls him to his sense of duty, and he pounds her into an orgasm that makes her swear that she can see God. When he comes, Aris cries out a 'thank you' to the yard manager for not having that list ready, and it makes Kaylee start laughing again.

"You gotta be the most moon-brained man I ever did see," she laughs, cuddling up to him when he collapses face-first onto the blankets. Kaylee gives his ass a playful pinch, and Aris swats at her. "You got anything to drink?" she asks, then catches sight of the small flask she remembers him drinking from back at the junkyard.

Aris makes a noise against the forearm he's pillowing his head on and opens one eye to see her reaching for the metal bottle. Kaylee's just lifting it to her lips when Aris knocks it away with a blow from his hand, and she shrinks back from the look on his face. He immediately lifts his hand in apology. "I'm sorry. It's just – that's not for you to drink."

"But you was drinkin' it back at the-"

He apologizes again for scaring her, coaxing her back in his arms. "It's…medicine that I need, and I can't share it with anyone. Not even someone as sweet as you," Aris teases, leaning down to kiss her temple.

Kaylee's still not sure about it, but she guesses that it makes sense. "If'n you say so."

Aris gets her water that she _can_ drink, and she watches curiously as he empties a tiny packet full of bright blue liquid into the flask before he drinks from it. Kaylee gets dressed slowly, wandering around the ship and peeking at everything – he lets her take a look at one of his guns when she looks at him for permission to pick it up, and she coos at how it looks just like a little snake. "You got the shiniest stuff all lookin' like animals," she smiles, sticking her arms into the sleeves of her coverall.

He's already dressed, so he comes over to zip her up. "I guess I do."

They walk back to Serenity, where Wash and Zoë are talking by the end of the ramp. Aris is appropriately wary of the First Mate as he deposits Kaylee's bundle of parts right where she points, nodding to Wash on his way back down. Kaylee lifts herself onto her toes for a kiss before asking if he'll be around Beaumond for a few more days. He gives her another smile and says that he doesn't know, but if she knows any turtle mating calls he might just hear her.

It turns out that Kaylee isn't given another chance to see him, on account of Jayne not playing nicely with someone (again) so the next morning she fires up the engine and prepares Serenity for hard burn. When they're safely away, she goes to the galley intent upon fixing herself a mug of tea and reminiscing about Aris Boch's smile. Mal and Zoë are already there, talking, and as Kaylee brings her mug over to the table she hears Mal say something about ship captains complaining about missing parts. "What, they just disappeared, Cap'n?" Kaylee jokes.

Zoë just looks at her. "No, they were stolen. I heard tell most parts were brand new."

Kaylee takes a sip of her tea, wondering why the other woman is looking at her like that. "What got taken? They know who done it?" Reaching beneath her chair, Zoë places a burlap bag on the table and pushes it over. Kaylee opens it and her eyes widen in astonishment. "But this is all I couldn't get at the yard!"

Mal leans back in his chair to dig into his pocket. "Got dropped off early this mornin', along with this." He tosses something to her, and Kaylee catches it out of reflex before uncurling her fingers and staring at the brightly colored object sitting in the palm of her hand.

"You wanna be tellin' me why stolen engine parts and a bitty little ceramic turtle turned up at the end of the ramp?"

__


End file.
